Forever Means Eternity
by Roxanne the Laugh
Summary: Ok... This is my first story. Please be kind. I'm not sure if it's any good. I own all the characters, except the Cullens. They belong to Stephanie Meyers, and I own the plot. So, please read and review. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1: No So Moronic

**Chapter 1 - Roxanne's POV**

Stupid Eric. Doesn't he understand that I don't want to be paired up with some moronic vampire? I mean how ironic; I'm going on a date, to a restaurant, and I can't eat any of the food. Can't he just leave me alone with my thoughts or give me what I want? I don't even get why he won't change Aaron. Surely he doesn't think that having me grumpy for the rest of eternity is a good thing?

Anyway, I'm now standing in my bedroom, with Rebecca fussing over me. Making me look good: apparently. Like I need it though. I'm a fecking vampire. I could wear a potato sack, and still look good. They don't understand. I don't want anyone else; only Aaron. I'm not happy without him.

I was happy, half a year ago. When I was human; with Aaron, and we were planning on being together forever. I guess my life messed up that day I was walking home from his house: when those guys found me. If I'd have stayed over his house for the night, I'd still be alive. I'd still be with him. I wouldn't be being forced on this date with some guy I don't know.

So, Rebecca dressed me. She dressed me in a dark purple strapless cocktail dress. As I said it was strapless: then the top was shaped with a pintuck design and the waistline was elegantly draped with a full skirt. It was a beautiful dress. I just wish Aaron could have seen me now. Anyway, with this dress I put on some purple and black eye makeup, as well as a pair of cute black high heel sandals.

Rebecca then did my hair. She curled it and pinned back a few stands so that it was out of my face. As she did this she was smiling.

'You look beautiful Baby?' I frowned at this point. I've always got on with Rebecca: she's really nice. Still, like I said she did my hair and as she finished I heard a single knock on the front door. Must be my blind date.

At this point Rebecca smiled, before pushing me up out of my chair. Once out of my chair I walked at human speed to the top of the stairs. I could hear Eric answering the door.

'Edward: good to see you again.' So, I kept walking and as I reached the top of the stairs I saw my blind date for the first time. He has messy bronze hair, high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, straight nose, and full lips. Suppose he is good looking, but Aaron is way sexier. Oh and he's dressed in a full black tux.

Anyway, now I'm at the top of the stairs I started my descent. As I walked down the stairs Eric and Edward looked at me. Eric smiled.

'Roxanne Honey, you look amazing.' After this he took a step back and held his hand out to Edward. 'This is Edward Cullen.' As he said this I grinned. By now I was standing with them and as I shook Edward hand I spoke.

'Roxanne Tailor. It's a pleasure to meet you.'

Edward smiled as I spoke; then as I loosen my hold on his hand, he offered me his arm. Great. Please don't tell me he's another dopey vampire that's fallen head over heels for me. He smirked as I thought this; it was kind of freaky. Still, I took his arm and as we turned to the door he spoke.

'I'll look after her Eric.' I looked at him at this point. No way: I could look after myself just fine. Anyway, as I thought this Edward lead me off out the door.

His car was parked in the driveway and as he held my door for me I sighed.

'Thanks Edward.' This made him grin. I have a slight feeling that there is more to him than meets the eye. Still, I got into the car and a split second later we were zooming down the road. Edward spoke.

'So, who's Aaron?' This made me look at him.

'How do you know about him?' I sounded very snappy as I said this. Edward looked at me shocked,

'Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It's very hard for me to ignore people's feelings'

As I said this I looked at him again.

'Do you want to be here?' I think this shocked him, and as he slowly shook his head I started to laugh. Although as I laughed, it turned into sobbing. It was really heavy dry sobs. At this point Edward parked up in a park.

'Roxanne, what's the matter?' I put my head onto the dashboard as Edward said this. He just put his arm around me. 'Come on, if you don't tell me I'll just read your mind.'

This made me laugh. I knew it. Anyway, I looked at him and thought back to my human life. It was a memory from my 16 birthday. It was me and Aaron sitting in his room. Aaron was sitting behind me, with his arm wrapped around my waist. I can still remember what he was whispering to me; 'Love you Baby. Me and you forever, yeah.'

At this point I stopped thinking about that memory. Well, I didn't have much choose, my power kicked in. I can see and kinda manipulate the future. Problem is I'm so distressed at the moment, that I only see Aaron. Anyway, I flicked to my vision. He was having a nightmare again. He's been having a lot of them lately. Yeah, so I had this vision and as it faded away Edward was just staring at me.

'What happened there?' I had to frown at this point and gulped.

'A vision. It was Aaron; I never see anything other than Aaron. Eric reckons if I get over him I'll see other things, but I can't. I love Aaron. We were going to get married.'

I then broke down sobbing again and as I did Edward stroked my back.

'Where does Aaron live Roxy?' As I looked at Edward I smiled. He's not as bad as I thought he would be, and well he seems to understand me. 'Of course I understand. I can see how much you love him.' This made me grin; silly mind reader get out my head. He smirked as I thought this, before starting to drive off. I had no idea where he was going: I just sat sobbing.

I sat sobbing in the car for twenty minutes, before I noticed the car stop. I looked at Edward, he spoke.

'Go to him.' I gulped at this point. I hate not being able to keep my thoughts to myself. I did usually go and sit with Aaron when he was having nightmares. Anyway, as I slowly got out the car, Edward got out with me. He walked around to my side and took my hand. 'You'll be alright. I'll be there if you need me. We can still be friends can't we?' I hugged Edward when he said this. He hugged me back. 'Roxanne Tailor, I'm going to help you with this. Carlisle and Eric have messed this up. It's my fault for agreeing to this stupid date.'

As he said this I smiled, whilst he took me into Aaron's back garden. We jumped the fence and climbed up to his wall without making a sound. Edward then pried open the window, and as I climbed in he chuckled. 'Ladies first.' This made me shake my head, however as I turned to look at Aaron I froze. He was asleep. He had my tatty old bear in his arms. Still, like I said I couldn't move and as I stood there Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. 'May I ask? Why don't you change him yourself?'

When he said this I looked at him. I shrugged my shoulders.

'Eric said not to. Plus Eric's venom's different to normal vampires. If I bit Aaron, I'd be in pain.' Edward seemed a little confused as I said this. I tried to explain. 'If Eric changes anyone, they don't go through the burning pain. He does instead. His victim goes into a coma for three days and he's subjected to the pain for four days. We don't know why.'

Edward was then silent again, and as he stood there I started to think about what Edward said. Do I love him enough to go through that pain? Yeah I think I do, but can I take his life away. At this point Aaron started to thrash about and as he did I had to look away. I want to take his pain away, but can I take his life? Even if I get to be with him.

We stood there for ages. I stood arguing with myself and in the end I looked at Edward. 'I want to change him. It may be completely selfish and he'd probably heal and move on; but I can't live without him.' I so wish I could cry, because I so want to be tearing up. Don't know why? Anyway, as I said this I stepped forward to Aaron. I sat on the bed and kissed his cheek. 'I'm going to make it better Baby.' After this I looked at Edward. 'Remember you promised Eric you'd get me home safely. Please Edward, promise you'll get us both out of here. Promise you'll look after Aaron for me while I'm in pain.'

As I said this Edward nodded and whispered.

'Of course.' I then looked back at Aaron. He had calmed down a bit. I gulped.

'Edward, what's he thinking about?' Don't know why I asked this? I think I was hoping it would give me the strength to bite him. I turned back to look at Edward. His face was blank.

'He's thinking about you, but you look human in his mind.' As Edward said this I bite my lips. Well here goes nothing, I leaned into Aaron and as I pressed my lips to his throat I muttered.

'I love you.'


	2. Chapter 2: It's All My Fault

**Chapter 2 - Edward's POV**

She then sunk her teeth into his neck. It was not the easiest thing to watch. She was still sobbing, and her body was shaking as she bit him. Her thoughts were scared: she was worried he'd hate her for this; worried he'd run away after he'd been transformed. I could see from this how much she loved him. I can't believe I agreed to this stupid date. Carlisle told me she was upset about her change. He never mentioned why she was upset. If anything, it's my fault she's changing him. I put the silly idea in her head. If he hates her afterwards I will have complete shattered her still heart.

Anyway, she froze in position for a few seconds, before removing her teeth from his neck and standing. She seemed alright. I put my arm around her shoulder.

'You alright?' As I said this she collapsed to the floor. I jumped, it wasn't what I expected. She collapsed to the floor and started to wither in pain. She wasn't screaming out loud, but all that was going through her thoughts was a piercing screech.

At this point, I decided it was time to get her out of here. I scooped her up over one of my shoulders, before leaning forward to pick Aaron up. He seemed to still be asleep, although I could hear his thoughts had decreased. He must have gone into a comatose state. Still, once I had both of them I jumped out the window. I had to get them home. I promised Roxanne, and it's my suggestion that put Aaron's in this mess. So, I jumped out the window and dashed full speed to my car.

I put the two of them in the back seat. I did want them being seen. Especially Aaron; it would blow our cover if anyone saw him with me. After I had placed them in the back seat, I jumped into the driver's position. I had decided I needed to get Carlisle. He'd know what to do; plus he'd be back up for me if Eric went mad. This meant I put my foot down, and headed towards the house where my coven were staying.

It didn't take me long to reach the house, and as I skidded to a halt, I jumped out the car.

'Carlisle!' He was next to me in less than a second.

'Edward, what's wrong?' I sighed at this point, before opening the back door of my car. I hadn't realised until now, but Roxanne had moved herself on to Aaron's lap and was hugging him. Still, as Carlisle saw them he looked at me. _What happened? _He asked this in his thoughts and as I looked back at Roxanne I sighed again.

'She was in love. This is Aaron; her boyfriend from when she was human. Eric wouldn't change him for her. So, when we were on our date she started sobbing. I took her to see Aaron, and then I put the stupid idea of changing him in her head.'

Once I had finished saying this, Carlisle just stared at me. Esme; Carlisle wife, had come out the house by now. She was peering around Carlisle's body: looking into the car. I was just staring at Carlisle; who was deep in thought. I couldn't say anymore. I didn't know what to say. Carlisle was thinking about Eric's reaction and Esme was full of caring thoughts.

Eventually though I looked back at Roxanne. She was hugging Aaron way too tightly and as I stared at her I noticed she had tears rolling down her cheeks. This was shocking, because vampires aren't supposed to be able cry. I think it had shocked Carlisle too. The only one to speak was Esme.

'We need to get them into the house. We can phone Eric and tell him to come over.'

As Esme said this Carlisle nodded. I swear he'd agree to eat human food if Esme thought it was a good idea. Anyway, after they had decided this, I tried to pick up Roxanne. Although, as I did she screamed.

'No! I don't want to leave him! Leave me alone!' This made both Carlisle and Esme flinch. I tried reasoning with her.

'I'm just carrying you into the house Roxanne. You can have Aaron back once you're in the house.' She however shook her head.

'No! I'm never leaving him again!'

By now she was in a complete state. Esme had rushed over to comfort her, so I stepped back. I looked at Carlisle. _She's amazingly strong Edward. If she was any other vampire she'd have destroyed you or killed Aaron. _As Carlisle said this in his head I nodded.

'I deserve to be ripped to pieces. If Aaron wakes up and hates her for what she's done, it'll be all my fault. I put the idea in her head.' Carlisle chuckled as I said this. _You know that's not true. Eric's been telling me for a while that she kept begging. She'd have done it herself in the end. Eric was hoping she'd move on._

At this point I looked away from Carlisle. I knew from looking into her mind that she'd never have moved on. She'd have taken the Volturi over having to replace Aaron.

After a while, I looked back at Esme, who was talking to Roxanne.

'Roxanne dear, you can walk into the house if you like. I'll hold Aaron for you.' Roxanne was now shaking her head. Esme wiped the tears from her cheeks. 'I'll look after him honey. I promise: then when we get to the house you can go lay in our spare room with him.' As she said this Roxanne's tears got worse. She broke out into sobs.

'It hurts too much to be away from him.'

Actually, I'd noticed that too. She seemed to be in less pain when she was hugging Aaron. Either way though, Esme eventually managed to persuade Roxanne to let go of him. She let go of him, before slowly walking into the house; stopping to winch in pain every few seconds. Esme carried Aaron; as Roxanne wouldn't let me or Carlisle touch him. Then once in the house, the three of them went up to our spare room. I could hear Roxanne thanking Esme.

'Thank you for letting us stay. I don't really want to go home.' Esme replied softly.

'That's alright dear.' As she said this I watched Carlisle pick up the telephone.

He dialled a number that I recognised as Eric's. I listened to the conversation.

'Eric my good friend, it's Carlisle. Erm... we've had a little incident.'

'Arr... Carlisle good to hear from you. Thanks again for helping me set Roxanne up... Now, what is this incident you're talking about?' At this point Carlisle took a deep, unnecessary breath, before continuing.

'Well, we've just had Edward and Roxanne show up here; and...' Eric then cut in before Carlisle could finish.

'See I said they'd hit it off.' As Eric said this, Carlisle chuckled in his head. I guess it was the expression I had on my face. No way in hell would I consider that on a first date. Either way Carlisle corrected Eric.

'Well, not exactly my friend. Roxanne found a mate; but it's not Edward...'

Carlisle then went on talking; not exactly coming out with it. He just stepped lightly around the main incident. I think, this really confused Eric and as Carlisle stopped talking, Eric spoke.

'What do you mean Carlisle?' This made Carlisle pause, before replying.

'You know you told me about Aaron...? Well she's taken the issue into her own hands, and bit him herself.' At this point I heard a faint slam, which I guessed was Eric hanging up. It must have been, because Carlisle then replaced the phone. I just stared at him.

'He's mad, isn't he?' As I said this, Carlisle nodded, meaning I sat down on the sofa. What are we going to do now?

By now Esme was coming down the stairs, and as she stared at us she smiled sweetly.

'I've put them in the spare room.' She looked from me to Carlisle as she said this, before frowning. 'What's up?' When she said this I put my head into my hands. This is my fault; I shouldn't have put that stupid suggestion in her head. Anyway, when neither Carlisle nor I answered her, Esme's stepped down the last few steps. She walked over to Carlisle and put her arms around his neck. 'Please tell me what's wrong.'

This made Carlisle buckle.

'I just phoned Eric and told him about Aaron. He slammed the phone down the minute I told him.' As he said this, I stood up and walked into the dining room. When I did this both Carlisle and Esme followed. Guess they could see I was troubled. Anyway, I went into the living room and sat down on the edge of our new table, before speaking.

'Look this is my fault. She'd have never thought of changing him if I hadn't mentioned it. When Eric gets here I'll take the blame.'

Carlisle didn't look happy as I said this. _What did I tell you earlier? She'd have done it herself if Eric hadn't turned him eventually. You're not to blame son, just get this stupid idea out your head. _I rolled my eyes as he thought this, and as I did Esme spoke up.

'Edward it's not your fault. She wants him more than anything in the world. You saw how hard it was to get her out the car.' Once Esme had said this, we stood in silence. No one spoke; and the next we knew there was a very violent bang on the front door.


	3. Chapter 3: Burning For Him

**Chapter 3 - Roxanne's POV**

Esme had taken me and Aaron up to their spare room. She was a really caring woman, and as she laid Aaron down on the bed she hugged me.

'You'll both be alright now. Call me if you need anything.' I nodded to this. It's so nice of her to care about us like this. Anyway, once she had left the room I moved Aaron and lay him under the covers. The pain in my body made this task almost impossible. It was worse than sun burning every part of your body. The only way to stop it was to get Aaron in bed and get near him. I knew from when I was in the car, that if I was near him the pain subsided.

So, like I said I moved him so his head was on the pillow. Then once he was positioned properly I stripped out my dress and got in next to him. His skin felt ice cold next to mine, which is an achievement as I'm cold skinned. Anyway, I wiggled next to him and as I wrapped his arms around me I started to cry again. I don't get how I can all of a sudden cry, but I can. It feels good. I've always missed the feeling of tears rolling down my cheeks.

Still, I then lay next to him for a while. I had my head rested on his chest. Just like I always used to when I was human. Right now, I felt more human than I have felt in the last half a year. I can have a prober future with Aaron. Anyway, as I lay there I didn't hear them arrive. I didn't even hear Edward shouting. I only realised when they both burst into the room.

'Roxanne Emma Tailor! How dare you disobey my orders?!' It was Eric and he didn't look pleased. He had Rebecca with him; her facial expression match his perfectly. So, like I said they burst into the room, and after Eric shouted they waited for an answer. I sat up at this point, before screaming.

'Don't talk to me like that! I don't deserve to be treated like a child!' I got up out the bed as I screamed this. They both just stared at me. I screamed. 'You ruined my life! You should have let me die!'

After this Rebecca slapped me. Although, as she did I hissed really loudly. 'How come you get your happy ever after?! Why should I have to be miserable for the rest of eternity?!' This made Rebecca slap me again, and as she did I tried to attack. Yet as I jumped at her Eric pushed me to the floor.

'Because I'm not a selfish little girl, who complain when everyone tries to help her!' He shouted this, whilst he had me pinned to the floor. I hissed again splitting venom into his face.

This was enough to distract him, meaning I threw him off of me.

'I don't want your help! Why do I need some old git, match making me with people I could never love as much as I love Aaron?!' As I said this Edward and Carlisle materialized into the room. Carlisle stopped Eric from attacking me again, whilst Edward came over to me. I started to cry again. This meant Edward put his arm around me and as he looked at Eric and Rebecca he spoke.

'Do you two like seeing her upset?'

As he said this he helped me back into bed. I snuggled up to Aaron again. The pain faded instantly and I started to even out my breathing. Edward kept talking. 'She's right. How come you got the human you wanted and she wasn't allowed?' When he said this Eric stopped struggling against Carlisle. Rebecca on the other hand just looked really awkward. Although, after a second or two she huffed.

'He deserves to be dead. She deserves better.' When she said this I growled and as I did she continued. 'Do you know who those guys where that raped you Roxanne?' This made me sit up quickly: and as I stared at her she grinned evilly. 'His friends. Now how could he let his friends do that to you?'

My face fell as she said this. I looked from her to Aaron and then back to her. His friends: they raped me? This made me start to cry heavily again; and as I did I jumped out the bed, before dashing off. I don't know why I ran away; I guess it was the shock. I didn't believe Aaron's friends would do that. He always made them be nice to me. Still, I ran until I reached the forest bordering the Cullen's house. As I reached this border I collapsed. Rebecca was lying; she had to be. Aaron wouldn't let that happen. He'd have protected me.

So, like I said, I fell to the ground and continued to cry. I was only in my underwear, but I really didn't care. I crawled into the trees and lay amongst the fern. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I'm not sure how long I lay in the forest, but eventually I found myself struggling to keep my eyes open. This perplexed me as vampires can't sleep, and well, I was confused until eventually I fell asleep.

**Eric's POV**

After my angel had told Roxy this horrid piece of news, my face fell. We'd promised never to tell her that. I know she'd done something wrong; but that's no excuse to break her heart. Anyway, as my face fell Roxanne started to cry. She looked at Aaron, before dashing out of the room and as she did I turned to Rebecca.

'Rebecca that was mean. I know she disobeyed me, but you didn't need to break her heart.' As I said this Rebecca huffed again.

'I'm going home.' She then left and as I watched her walk out the door my face fell again. I can't handle all this.

Once she was gone I turned to look at Carlisle.

'I really don't know why I bother at time?' This made Carlisle chuckle, and as he did Esme came over to hug me.

'Cause you love them.' This made me roll me eyes. Anyway, Esme then went off out the room leaving me, Edward and Carlisle. Edward spoke first.

'So, you never changed Aaron because you thought she deserved better?' As he said this I looked at him.

'Well, sort of. Plus he doesn't have any powers... Sorry won't have any powers.'

When I said this Carlisle smirked.

'You are going to get yourself a visit from the Volturi one of these days.' This made smirk. Suppose he was right; I mean what talents do I have in my coven? Let's see: Telepath, Psychic, Telekinetic, Body Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Power Spotting. As I thought about this I could tell Edward was reading my thoughts. I just laughed.

'You know something Carlisle, I say let them come. I think we can take care of ourselves.'

Carlisle shook his head as I said this.

'You need to start fearing them a little more my friend. Aro may be our friend, but he can condemn you all.' After Carlisle said this Edward frowned.

'How can you not be afraid of them?' When Edward said this I looked at him.

'Let's say my wife can take away the fear factor.' As I said this I chuckled. Envisioning Rebecca using her power on the Volturi was hilarious.

Edward and Carlisle just stared at me. Edward looked at Carlisle.

'Can vampires go mad?' Carlisle shook his head at this point, and as he did I continued to explain.

'Well, first of all I reckon that Roxanne could stop them from coming all together. Then if not James can change their minds. And if that fails Rebecca can reduce them to babies.' Carlisle sighed as I laid out my plan. I knew he was thinking that I was being risky, but really the Volturi didn't scare me. I had enough power to deal with them. Plus once Aaron's awake I think we'll find he'll be a good fighter. Especially if his protectiveness follows him through to this life.

Anyway, whilst I was thinking about this the three of us went to Carlisle's study; so that we could talk about Aaron in peace. Esme was decorating a new extension on their house and I don't know where Roxanne had disappeared too. Although she won't get far with the pain she will be experiencing after biting Aaron. I would go looking for her later.


	4. Chapter 4: Who Cares?

**Chapter 4 - Edward's POV**

After Roxanne had disappeared Carlisle and I got talking to Eric. He seems very full of himself. I'd never noticed this before. He reckons he's not scared of the Volturi. I find what he say hard to believe. Plus the whole, only changing humans who will have powers is freaky. Anyway, we went into Carlisle's office after a while and as Carlisle sat down in his chair, Eric sat on the edge of the desk and I sat on the sofa. Carlisle was talking animatedly to Eric, who looked to be enjoying the company. I'd switched off. Actually, I was trying to find Roxanne. I can't believe Eric doesn't care about her.

So, I scanned the area for her thoughts. They'd be easy to find, as they had an innocent tone to them. In fact I've never met a more innocent person than her. Still, I searched for her thoughts and after a while I found them. I think she was daydreaming. _Her and Aaron were lying in what looked like a meadow. It must have been the middle of summer, there were flowers galore. Wild flower. Anyway, they were lying on a picnic mat. There was a picnic basket open in one of the corners. At the moment Roxanne was laying on Aaron, they were just staring into each other's eyes. First to speak was Aaron._

'_I love you Roxanne.' She was smiling by now._

'_Will we get married one day?' When she said this Aaron kissed her on the lips, before replying._

'_If you like... Roxanne Ashby?' After this he rolled the two of them over, so that he was on top. She giggled._

'_I like it. Mr. and Mrs. Ashby. Oh and we can have children. I want a little girl, or a little boy that's as handsome as his daddy.' When she said this he kissed her again. She looked like she could have burst into tears of happiness._

At this point I had to leave her mind. I couldn't listen to her anymore. She sounded really happy when she was talking about children, and now she's never going to have children. By now Carlisle and Eric were staring at me. I gulped.

'Edward, what's wrong?' As Carlisle said this I shook my head.

'Nothing. I was listening to Roxanne daydream.' When I said this Eric looked at me.

'What was she thinking?' He sounded really caring at this point; it shocked me as I thought he didn't care.

Still, I stared at him. He frowned._ Please tell me Edward. I care about her too much to watch her be hurt. I never meant to hurt her, I thought she deserved better. _When he thought this I gulped. Did I tell him what she was thinking or did I lie about it?

'She was thinking about Aaron. I think it was a memory; they were talking about getting married.' He looked at the floor as I said this. I gulped again; even though I hadn't lied I still hadn't told him everything. Still, as he looked at the floor I continued. 'She's really innocent when she's happy, isn't she?'

As I said this Eric looked up at me. He nodded.

'Yeah. I looked out for her when she was human. She was always acting childish and giggling to the littlest things. I thought she'd be happy when I saved her, but turns out I destroyed the little childish girl within her.' By now Carlisle had his arm around Eric.

'My friend, you really don't have a good time changing people, do you?' This made Eric shake his head and as he did he got up off the desk.

'I'm gonna go check on Rebecca. Make sure the boys haven't destroyed the house. Then I'll bring something's back for Roxanne.' After he had said this he walked over to the window and jumped out of it.

Once he was gone I looked at Carlisle, who was still staring at the window.

'Carlisle I'm gonna go hunting.' As I said this Carlisle looked at me and nodded. _Have a nice trip. _He then walked out the room. I think he's compassionate sides getting to him. Still, as he walked down the stairs he continued to communicate with me. _I'm gonna find Roxanne, Edward. Tell Esme where I've gone before you leave._

**Carlisle's POV**

After Eric had left, Edward decided he needed to go hunting. I decided I should find Roxanne. She really shouldn't be lying about out in the forest. So, once I had wished Edward a happy hunt I headed down stairs. On my way I told Edward where I was going. _I'm gonna find Roxanne, Edward. Tell Esme were I've gone before you leave. _Hope he was listening.

Anyway, like I said I walked down the stairs and out the house. Following Roxanne's scent. It's hard to mistake the scent of vampires in Eric's coven. They all smell kind of bitter compared to other vampires. I guess it's due to the malfunction that happened during Eric's transformation. Actually, that very malfunction was the reason I became Eric's friend. He'd different from other vampires.

It was in the outskirts of London; a couple of decades after my own transformation I found him in the forest. He was restlessly thirsty at this time, and was jumping at any animal he could get. I sat in a nearby tree and observed. Watching his speed and strength. Although, once he had calmed down a bit he realised I was there. He got kind of angry about me trespassing on his hunt. Luckily thought, it didn't lead to a fight and well we got talking. At the time he was still a newborn, but he was incredible well controlled. He told me how he didn't like the smell of any human's blood and how the animals tasted better. I found this very interesting.

Nevertheless, we became good friends and went our separate ways. I headed to Europe and he stayed in England. I didn't see him for a hundred years or so when he changed his wife Rebecca. It was at this point we realised something was very wrong with his venom. Anyway, all that is in the past. We now know that his venom; which he passes on to his victims, enables a vampire to skip the newborn stage and become incredible powerful. You only have to look at Rebecca to know that.

Still, back to business. Eventually I found Roxanne. She seemed to be asleep, which I knew was normal for Eric's transformations. Once the vampire that had bitten a victim is emotionally drained from the pain, they fall into a state of sleep. I guess what Edward heard was her dream. Anyway, I picked her up and carried her into the house. I took her into the house; laying her on the sofa as I reached the living room.

Esme was next to me in seconds and as she stared down at Roxanne I put her mind at rest.

'She's ok, love. When they get emotionally drained from the pain they fall asleep. Eric normally doesn't do this until day four, but I guess it's all new to her and she's been through so much.' As I said this Esme nodded. She had paint splatted all over her top and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I smiled. 'Decorating again?' She smiled at me as I said this.

'Yes. I'm going to redo your office next. I was thinking a nice bright colour.' As she said this I smiled at her.

'That sounds prefect.'

At this point she knelt down beside Roxanne, stroking the hair out of her face. I grinned. 'I think we need to look for someone else to be Edward's mate.' This made Esme nod.

'Yeah; it's a shame though. She'd have been a perfect match for him.' Whilst Esme said this, she reached for the blanket at the side of the sofa. This she laid over Roxanne, before standing up again. I put my arm around her.

'I think she'll be a perfect friend to him.' Esme's face lite up a little as I spoke. I knew she didn't like seeing Edward unhappy. Still, I suppose we're just going to have to wait until Roxanne and Aaron wake up. Then perhaps Edward will cheer up and stop blaming himself. I know that would make Esme a little happier.

**_Authors Note: Sorry that the update took so long... but if people want me to continue with this story they need to start reviewing..._**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

I'd just like to apologise to all my readers for not updating sooner... Here are the next three chapters to make up for that.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Aaron's POV**

It feel like I've been asleep for ages. Maybe I'm dead. No, my guardian angel wouldn't let me kill myself. She'd have stopped me. Still, if I am dead, how did I do it? The pills? No, they never worked. Every time I took an overdose something made me throw up. The rope? No. I never found a rope strong enough, it always snapped. And the jump? That's when my angel saved me. 'I'll come back, I promise.' That's what she said after she plucked me out of the air.

Not that I believe it though. I knew she wasn't coming back. She was dead; I knew it. Even though I search for her ever night, part of me knows she's dead. She's not coming back for me.

**Roxanne's POV**

I know this is a dream, but it's the happiest I've felt in ages. The sun is beating down on the white sandy beaches. I'm lying on a sun warmed towel, watching Aaron swim in the sea. He's so gorgeous. I can't believe I'm so lucky. I never understood what he saw in me, and he once said that if I didn't get over myself he'd strap a mirror to his head so that every time I looked at him I'd see the beautiful girl that he loved. He was so silly, but still so, so cute. I could stare at him all day.

Anyway, eventually he came out of the sea. He's even more muscular than I remember. The sun is making his wet skin glisten. He walked up to me and sat down on his towel. Not before leaning over to kiss me. I smiled.

'Love you.' That was all I could manage to say. He was so prefect, that it made me go funny inside. Still, I'm here with him now and nothing's going to take him away.

We sit on the beach for ages and after a while he pulls me to my feet.

'Come on Baby lets go back to the room.' I gave him my biggest grin as he says this. He drags me back towards the hotel. The sun is still shining and the sky is blue, however there is a strange atmosphere now adding to the suspense of what Aaron has to show me.

It seems to take seconds to get back to the room and as we walk through the door Aaron pecks me on the cheek. 'Let me get a shower then I'll be with you.' I nod, before walking into the room. I decide to change my bikini for something a little more seductive. Then after I'm dressed I lay on the bed waiting for Aaron. I've taken my hair out and it's flowing delicately over my shoulders.

I lay on the bed for ages waiting for Aaron and after a while I go to see what he's up to. I can't hear the shower running anymore. I knock on the bathroom door.

'Aaron Hun, you alright in there?' As I say this a voice that I took to be Aaron's says.

'Yeah I'm fine. Come in if you want, the doors open.' When he says this I smile and turn the door handle.

The latch opens and I step straight into a nightmare. As I step through the door the scene changes. All evidence of Aaron vanishes; the room, the beach, the sun. I'm now standing on a dark, shadowed street. It looks so familiar, but seems like a lifetime away. I start to head southwards down the road. I have no idea why, I'm just drawn into that direction. Still, I followed my instinct and as I approached an alley way a dark figure stepped out. I froze.

I froze, just staring at the figure. Whoever it was was hooded, and as I stood there they chuckled.

'Come back for more have we?' I gulped as I heard the voice. Nathaniel. It was Aaron's best friend. All of a sudden that night when I was transform came shooting back to me. I screamed.

**Edward's POV**

It's been almost three days since Roxanne bit Aaron. After, my hunt on that first night I came back to find Eric and Carlisle talking over what they'd tell Aaron. They both felt comfortable telling him that he was now a monster. I didn't understand it. Esme's still decorating the extension. It's nice; she's added an extra bedroom and bathroom upstairs and extended the kitchen downstairs. That's another thing I don't understand though. Why do we need a kitchen? We don't eat.

Anyway, it's been a long few days. Roxanne's been screaming in her sleep every few hours. She's having a reoccurring dream, which keeps turning into a nightmare. Eric's really worried about her now. He's hoping Aaron will wake up in a couple of hours. I'm kind of hoping so too. Her screaming is really loud. At the moment I'm playing my piano. It's the only thing that keeps my mind clear. When I'm playing I go off into my own zone and no one's thoughts distract me. It's peaceful.

I was playing one of the songs I composed. It was Esme's favourite. She kept smiling at me as she walked through the living room to collect more paint and materials. I smiled back at her. Suppose I should offer to help her. She's been doing it all singlehandedly. This meant I stopped playing and shut the lid on the keys. Esme looked at me puzzled.

'Something wrong dear?' This made me shake my head.

'No, I just thought you might like some help.' As I said this Esme chuckled.

'Oh no honey, I'm fine. I've almost finished anyway.'

She then when back to her work and as she did I sighed. I have all the time in the world and nothing to do. In the end decided I'd see what was on TV. I found a baseball match. It was boring though, humans can be so slow. Still, I sat watching it and as I did my mind drifted. I started to think about reorganising my CD's, although as I did I was interrupted _Aaron... Aaron, don't go. I love you don't go. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. _When I heard Roxanne think this I snapped back to reality. I stared over at her. She was thrashing side to side. _Aaron don't! I love you! Don't do it!_

By now she was shouting in her thoughts and as I continued to stare at her Carlisle spoke.

'What's she thinking?' I looked at him at this point. I hadn't noticed that he and Eric had stop talking; although they had and they were now both staring at Roxanne. I answered Carlisle's question.

'Something about Aaron. She's pleading with him.' After I had said this Roxanne screamed. I tuned into her thoughts. _She was standing in the middle of a street. It was cold and single rain drops had began to fall from the over clouded sky. It was dark, there was an orange tinge to everything as the street lamps where on. In front of her was a dark, cloaked chuckling figure. He spoke first._

'_Come back for more have we. Aaron not enough for you.' This made Roxanne scream and she ran off down the street. The figure followed her. 'No one's going to save you now.' _She was screaming out loud by now.

Eric looked worried as he watched her. _Aaron really needs to wake up. She'll stop screaming if she's in his arms. _This thought of his confused me, and as I looked at him I spoke.

'How do you know she'll stop screaming if she's in Aaron's arm?' As I said this Carlisle looked at Eric to. Eric sighed.

'She does; I don't know why. Remember I said I watched out for her when she was human. Well I was watching her one night and she had a nightmare. But Aaron was with her; he got in the bed next to her and as soon as he had hold of her she calmed down.' We were just staring at him as he said this. I thought he sounded really starker-ish.

Either way we stare at him for about 10 minutes, and as we did Carlisle seemed to become distracted.

'Can you hear that?' This made me listen. All I could hear was as usual Aaron's heartbeat, but this time it had accelerated. I looked at Carlisle, although Eric spoke next.

'It's nearly over.' As he said this both he and Carlisle rushed up the stairs. I followed slowly behind them. As I walked Aaron's heart accelerated to an anticlimactic speed, before completely giving up. His transformation was over. He is officially a vampire.


	6. Chapter 6: Aaron Ashby

**Chapter 6 - Aaron's POV**

After what seemed like forever I opened my eyes. I was in bed; although as I sat up I found it wasn't my bed. I looked around. Crap. Did I get drunk or something? There was a women's dress screwed across the floor. Damn it; now even if Roxanne does come back she'll never have me. I continued to look around the room. Must be at the girl house. Well, it's not my house.

Anyway, as I looked around the room I noticed two men standing in the doorway. Brilliant. Now I'm going to get beaten up by the girl's father and brother. I looked around for my clothes; not sure where I left them. Although, as I did I heard a voice.

'Carlisle put him out of his misery. His thoughts are driving me mad.' This made me look back to the men. It wasn't them who had spoken. Still, one of them responded to the voice.

'Aaron. I've got a bit of bad news for you.' I took it that this guy was Carlisle. He was tall, really pale, blonde haired and had pure golden eyes. The other guy with him had the same golden eyes and pale skin; although he had dark brown hair and was slightly shorter.

As Carlisle said this, the two of them walked over and sat on the end of the bed. I gulped. Want the hell have I got myself into this time? I asked.

'Err... What happened?' Wow... no way was that my voice. As I said this another guy walked into the room. He was chuckling, and look slightly younger than the other two. I stared at him. He grinned.

By now I was really confused. I looked from Carlisle, to the brown haired guy, to chuckling guy. I wish one of them would tell me what the hell happened.

'He wants to know what happened.' It was chuckling guy that said this, and it really freaked me out. Did I accidently speak out loud? Either way, as I stared at this guy, the brown haired guy, who was sitting on the bed with Carlisle, spoke.

'Aaron. My name is Eric Goodwin. This is Carlisle Cullen.' He pointed to the blonde haired guy. 'And this is Edward Cullen.' He pointed to chuckling guy. 'We're vampires, and I'm sorry to tell you but you're one too.'

At this point I burst out laughing. He had to be kidding me. A vampire; really, these guys need better jokes. Oh my God, I bet this is Nathaniel's idea. He's been trying to cheer me up all week. I was still laughing as I thought this, and as I looked at the three of them Edward spoke.

'We're not joking. You're a vampire.' As he said this I shook my head.

'What like the 'I vant to zuck you blood' kind of vampire? With coffins and dungeons?' When I said this Edward gave me a fowl look, before walking out of the room. I looked at Carlisle.

He seemed more patient and as I looked at him he smiled.

'Yes, but they'll be no coffins or dungeons. And I doubt you'll be biting anyone necks. You'll prefer the taste of deer and wildcats.' My face fell as he said this. I couldn't believe how serious he sounded. I just stared at him.

'You're serious aren't you?' When I asked this Eric nodded in reply, whilst Carlisle continued.

'Yes. I'm sorry: but you won't be able to go back to your family. It's too dangerous. We'll do our best to get your stuff out of the house, but as far as they'll know you'll be dead.'

I didn't know what to say to this. I could never see any of my friends or family again. I would never have a chance to see Roxanne again: even if she did could back. At this point I put my head into my hands. Eric moved to sit next to me. He put his arm around me.

'I'm so sorry.' I didn't move at all as he said this. I didn't even breathe: somehow I don't think I needed to.

Anyway, I must have sat there for ages. Neither Carlisle nor Eric left. They sat with me. It was only after about an hour or so that I was able to talk.

'Who... erm... bit me? You have to be bitten to be like this, don't you?' As I said this Carlisle frowned, whilst Eric answered.

'My daughter bit you. She's not exactly up for visitors at the moment, though. She should come out of her coma tomorrow.' This made me nod. Oh well, I suppose that's a plus: they have girls in this species.

After this I continued to sit in silence. All I could think about was Roxanne. If she did come back now, she'd find me dead. That would destroy her. I promised I'd be there when she came back. I told her we'd get married. I told her she could have my baby. How can I break all those promises to her? She was the only girl I ever loved. At this point I felt like crying, although no tears ever came to my eyes. I sat drily sobbing and as I did Carlisle spoke.

'Would you like to meet Eric's daughter? She'll be asleep, but you can see her.'

I looked up at him as he said this. I just nodded: I guess I should meet to girl that destroyed my life. This made Carlisle smile, although as he did there was a gentle tap at the door. Eric was the one to go see who it was, and as he opened it I could see it was a beautiful woman with caramel coloured hair. As I stared at this woman Eric brought her in, whilst Carlisle introduced her. 'Aaron this is Esme, my wife.' I was still looking at the woman as he said this, and as I did she rushed forward to hug me.

'Oh you poor thing: I'm so sorry... You let me know if there is anything that I can do to help you dear.'

I hugged Esme back as she said this. She reminded me so much of my mother. So, I hugged her for a bit and then as she pulled away she brushed my fringe back, before smiling. 'Remember I'll always be here to help Sweetie.' I nodded at this point. I don't really get why they're all be nice. Did they expect me to stay with them? Anyway, after this Esme stood up next to Carlisle, who spoke.

'Ready to go see Eric's daughter then.' As he said this I got out the bed. I'm not sure what I was going to do about clothes, but well I'll go with it at the moment.

So, as I stood up Esme took hold of my hand, before leading me out the room. Eric and Carlisle followed behind us. We walked down a long staircase and as we got nearer to the ground floor I could hear a girl screaming in horror. It kind of gave me the creeps; I even stopped at the bottom of the stairs because it was creeping me out that much. As I stopped Esme looked at me, whilst Eric spoke from behind me.

'She's in a coma. She's been having a lot of nightmare, she'll scream quite a bit.' I looked back at him as he said this, before coming out with.

'I didn't scream did I?'

This made Carlisle and Eric chuckle, and as they did Esme giggled.

'No Sweetie.' When she said this I sighed in relief. I didn't want them to think I was a complete wimp. Anyway, after this we continued to walk. It took us a few seconds to reach the living room, and as we entered I spotted the girl who was screaming. No way. It couldn't be. It was Roxanne.

I can belief it. It's really her. She's even more beautiful than I remember. But, how did she get here? And how did she become a vampire? Still, as everyone else stopped I continued to walk forward. I don't know why. I didn't even know if I was allowed to touch her. Would I hurt her if I did? Anyway, like I said Esme, Carlisle and Eric stopped on the other side of the room, whilst I walked over to Roxanne.

Eventually I stopped a foot or so from her and as I looked back to the others I spoke.

'Am I allowed to touch her?' When I said this the three of them smiled, Eric answered me.

'Sure. She was hugging you the other night before she fell asleep.' As Eric said this I moved quicker than I knew possible. I scoped Roxanne up into my arms, and sat down with her on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

'Shhh... Baby, it's alright now. I'm here, I've got you.'


	7. Chapter 7: First Hunt

**Chapter 7 - Eric's POV**

So, once we'd told Aaron that he was a vampire we took him downstairs to see Roxanne. We didn't tell him it was Roxanne. I told him she was my daughter, which technically she is. Anyway, we took him down the stairs and into the living room. He just froze up as he saw her. He stared at her for about a minute, before walking forward. He looked like he was being pulled by an invisible rope.

Still, eventually he got within a foot of her and as he stood there he looked back at us.

'Am I allowed to touch her?' This made us smile, although I was the one to answer.

'Sure. She was hugging you the other night before she fell asleep.' When I said this we saw the first evidence that he was a vampire. Well, other that his eyes and skin. He dashed full speed to pick her up and in no less than a second he was sitting on the sofa with her on his lap. He had his lips pressed to her forehead and as he hugged her I heard him mutter.

'Shhh... Baby, it's alright now. I'm here, I've got you.'

As he said this I looked at Esme and Carlisle. They were both smiling, and as I turned around to walk out the room both of them followed me. We went into the kitchen, which had just been extended. I leant against the work surface.

'Well, I think that went well.' As I said this Carlisle took a seat at the breakfast bar.

'Yes. We'll just have to see how Roxanne is when she wakes up. Actually, I think we should take Aaron hunting. He should be thirst: it's not safe for him to be around her if he is.' After Carlisle had said this Esme looked through to the living room, before speaking.

'I don't think you'll get him away from her.'

I chuckled as she said this. I kinda guessed he wouldn't let her go once he'd seen her. I'm kinda dreading taking them home. They'll lock their selves in Roxanne's room and not come out for days. Not a nice thought. Still, I suppose they haven't seen each other for half a year.

Anyway, as Carlisle suggested the hunt I wondered back into the living room.

'Dinner time Aaron.' This made Aaron look at me. Don't think he found my joke funny. Still, as I stood there I looked at him seriously. 'Come on, you know you're thirsty. It's not good for you to be with her when you're thirsty.' His face looked confused at this point, and as he looked at me he asked me why. I chuckled. 'Well you could lose control and hurt her. It's not a nice thing Aaron; you'll be slightly stronger than her.'

I didn't even manage to say the second sentence. At the mention of Roxanne getting hurt Aaron stood up. He stood up and lay Roxanne on the sofa, before kissing her on the forehead.

'I've got to hunt Baby. I'll be back as soon as I can.' This made me smile and as I did Esme walked in with clothes for Aaron.

'Here you go Sweetie. Edward said you can have some of his clothes for now.' Aaron took these clothes off of Esme straight away. He was moving a lightning speed by now. Actually, I think he was faster than a normal vampire. Still, once he was dressed Carlisle and I took him off on a hunt.

**Aaron's POV**

After a while Eric came into the room and told me I needed to hunt. I really didn't what to go. I didn't want Roxanne to disappear again. I hugged her tighter; hoping he'd realise that I wasn't moving, although as I did he spoke.

'Come on, you know you're thirsty. It's not good for you to be with her when you're thirsty.' As he said this I looked at him. I didn't get why I couldn't be with her. I asked him.

'Why not?' As I said this, I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth. My voice had sounded angry and I was holding onto Roxanne tighter than I should have been.

Eric chuckled.

'Well you could lose control and hurt her. It's not a nice thing Aaron; you'll be slightly stronger than her.' As he said this I freaked. I didn't want to hurt her. I loved her. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt her. Anyway, I jumped up out of my seat and placed her back on the sofa. If it would stop me from hurting her, I'd do anything. So, like I said I placed her on the sofa and kissed her forehead.

'I've got to hunt Baby. I'll be back as soon as I can.'

I then turned back to Eric, and as I did I saw Esme standing there as well. She had clothes in her hands. I looked at them; she just smiled.

'Here you go Sweetie. Edward said you can have some of his clothes for now.' When she said this I took the clothes out of her hands and started to get dressed. The clothes were pretty simple. A white shirt, pair of jeans and trainers. Seriously, this guy needs to get with it. Firstly the jeans are too baggy for me and the trainers are awful.

Either way I got dressed, before looking at Esme again.

'Tell Edward I said thanks.' This made her grin, and as she did I followed Eric out the house. Carlisle was waiting for us. He was smiling.

'Ready?' Eric nodded as Carlisle asked this; I shrugged my shoulders.

'Sure. Not like I have much choice though.' As I said this the two of them chuckled; Eric spoke.

'I promise Roxanne won't go anywhere. She'll still be there when you get back.' After Eric had said this I sighed, before telling them to lead the way.

This they did and as I followed them we entered the forest. Once in the trees Eric encouraged me to start running. I did as he said, and as I did it was amazing. We were moving so fast. I looked at Carlisle; not needing to concentrate on where I was going. Carlisle chuckled.

'You'll find that a lot of things will surprise you. You're strength will probably be the next thing you discover.' As he said this I grinned. Super strength. That gave me an idea.

We were running for five or six minutes, before we stopped in a clearing and as we did I decided to fix Edwards clothes. I ripped the legs off the jeans, so that there were shorter. I ripped the sleeves off the shirt so it was short sleeved, as well as undoing the front. And finally I got rid of the shoes. They were beyond repair. Anyway, as I did this Carlisle and Eric just stared at me. I grinned.

'No offence Carlisle, but your son can't dress to save his life.' This made Carlisle chuckle.

Still, after this they started to tell me how to hunt. It sounded very naff. I'm never going to get used to this. So, like I said they were telling me how to hunt. However, as they did I got a hint of something that smelt so amazing. I felt myself crouch, before a growl ripped through my chest and well the next second I had taken off. I'm still not used to this much speed. Anyway, I took off in the direction of the scent.

**Carlisle's POV**

Aaron's a natural at the whole hunting thing. As me and Eric were explaining he took off on his own and managed to catch five deer. It was amazing. Not even Edward picked it up this quickly. Plus he's really graceful for a newborn. He didn't rip any of his clothes and didn't spill any blood. So, this meant me and Eric pretty much left him to it. We sat up in a tree watching. It was fun watching him corner his prey.

Still, eventually he finished his last deer and found us sitting up the tree. He grinned.

'What?' This made Eric chuckle.

'You're a very good vampire.' As he said this he jumped out the tree, before continuing. 'Roxanne's going to be so proud.' Aaron looked at the floor as Eric said this, meaning I joined them. I knew Aaron was embarrassed and so I suggested we went home.


End file.
